War
by Lt. Goresby-Purrviss
Summary: After all the crap Alex had to go through, his bro Felix decides to move them and Tom Harris to Ikebukuro for peace. But another party has other plans...Yaoi, from both series. NO FLAMES!
1. Next Chapter

War, Ch. 1

Alex Rider/Durarara!-Alex/Tom – Masaomi/Mikado

I'm back. I lost the buzz for my 'Blade of Fate' fic, but it'll come back to me. For now, I hope you like this little fic I thought of. And, the appearance of my new OC, Felix Rider, Alex's twin! If you want to ask me about this, email me.

"You want us to what?" Alex asked his brother in surprise, not exactly believing what he'd just heard.

"I want you and Tom to move back to Japan with me." Felix repeated, as excited as could be. "Since Tom's parents are going at each other with chainsaws, and Jack is….gone, I thought it would be great if we all moved back to my home in Ikebukuro." He explained, trying to sound reasonable. "What do you say?" he asked the two boys, trying to sound reasonable.

"Honestly, I think it sounds fun." Tom admitted, earning a shocked look from his mate. "What, moving to another country with your best mate doesn't sound like a fun idea?" he asked Alex, the former spy becoming more and more irate

"Are you guys flipping mental? We can't just pack up and start a new life in another country!" Alex yelled, the trauma of the last few days messing with how he dealt with stress. "Besides, wouldn't Toms parents have something to say about this?"

"I already asked them. They don't care. Hell, the gits told me that they were glad I was going away." Tom explained in a huff.

"I've already gotten naturalization papers for you two, courtesy of Ms. Jones." Felix said, thinking to himself, 'The bitch owes me after all she and Blunt put my family through.' Turning to Alex, he put on a cheesy smile. "So, what do ya say? Wanna give this a try?" he asked in an almost begging tone.

After a few minutes of silent contemplation, Alex looked his brother straight in the eyes and responded, "Sure. When are we leaving?"

"Just as soon as I get done packing a suitcase. I'll have all our stuff flown over in a few days." Felix shouted happily, running upstairs like a madman. Unknown to any of them, across the street, from the roof of an old apartment building, a man in a black cloak put down a set of binoculars and took out his cell phone, hitting a speed dial number and holding it to his ear.

"The fool has confirmed his plan. Ragnarok shall proceed as planned." He said to the person on the other end, that person laughing like a madman on crack.

Oh my gods, this had better go over well. And my email- Review, subscribe, do whatever. I don't own Alex Rider or Durarara! but I so want to! Peace out till next time!


	2. Knives and Shadows

War Ch. 2-Knives and Shadows.

Ikebukuro, 8:56 P.M.

"Told you I would get us here." Felix said proudly, earning more unnerved, annoyed looks from his two companions.

"Yeah. After we had to bail your ass out of jail for carrying a sword into an airport…" Tom groaned, looking with disgust at the sword strapped to Felix's waist.

"Oh, shut up. I need to…" the boy started to shout back, when he saw someone familiar in a gray hoodie. "Masaomi! What's up?" he yells out to the other boy, grabbing Alex's hand and running over, Tom following close behind.

Russia Sushi, 9:17 P.M.

"So, who exactly are your friends, Fel's?" Masaomi asks as Simon prepares a few plates of sushi for them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Masaomi, this is my brother Alex and his friend Tom Harris. Guys, this is my old friend, Masaomi Kida." Felix said, introducing everyone. "So, what's been going on while I've been gone?"

"Well…" the blonde kid starts to explain, whittling away an hour or so eating sushi and telling an engrossing story about Ikebukuro, earning laughs from Tom and Alex for his sound fx's and physical depictions.

"So, the Dollars are acting up, eh? Joy…" Felix sighed, standing up in a huff. "I have somewhere I have to be immediately…"

"What are we supposed to do?" Alex asked his brother with concern, never having seen him this depressed.

"Masaomi know where my house is. Guide them their and I'll pay you tomorrow, bye." Felix groaned, rushing out the door and disappearing into a back alley.

Somewhere near Celty and Shinra's apartment, 10:45 P.M.

Walking slow and measured steps, Felix stopped suddenly and tensed. "I know you've been following me since I left Russia Sushi. Now, show yourself!" he yelled into the night, a nearby trash can crushed as his pursuer dropped from the roof, carrying a menacing looking sword.

"Well, so it seems Kida was right; a Slasher has entered Ikebukuro….I'm gone for a short time, and everything goes to hell…lets correct this immediately." Felix sighed, dropping the sheathe to his sword as he moved with blinding speed, his slice barely blocked by the attackers katana. "You're good. But I'm better." He said to the enemy, launching a barrage of attacks at the now foaming-at-the-mouth attacker.

Grunting like an annoyed beast, the Slasher jumped away, climbing like a demented baboon on a fire escape and jumping away on the rooftop. Picking up the dropped sheathe and placing his sword inside, Felix looked at the mysterious being running away and walked off himself, thinking that things were about to get very very destructive in a very short time.

Lt. Goresby here! Wow…glad I let Felix keep that sword. He would've been mincemeat without it! And don't worry, the Slasher in this instance wasn't Anri, just one of Saika's 'daughter' blades. Well, goodbye for now. Till next we meet!


End file.
